


[podfic] the calm before crescendo

by growlery



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Manhandling, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Alternate title: 5 times Shane Madej was flustered by Ryan Bergara, and 1 time he finally did something about it.





	[podfic] the calm before crescendo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the calm before crescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696724) by [abovetheruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheruins/pseuds/abovetheruins). 



> this fic ruined me in the best way possible. [check out bessyboo's podfic as well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802137)!

  
[download / stream at dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hltooclxaez93cr/calm%20before%20crescendo.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 40:41 / 39.1MB

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't gonna make a cover for this and then i was watching some postmortems and like. ryan bergara's so fucking pretty, you guys.
> 
> i'm on twitter [@cryingonsundays](http://twitter.com/cryingonsundays) and tumblr [@growlereish](http://growlereish.tumblr.com/), come yell about these fools with me


End file.
